


The Perfect Boy

by junberry (airconditionr)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Donghyuck is a bully Im sorry, Everyone wants Jeno, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Noren, Robot!Jeno, Teen Romance, nerd!renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airconditionr/pseuds/junberry
Summary: Renjun and Cadence are best friends and two of the top students in their grade, Renjun fitting your typical prodigy tech whiz while Cadence is more of a fashion fanatic who happens to be a genius. After being humiliated by Lee Donghyuck for the nth time, Cadence and Renjun uses the former’s dad’s video game design software to program a virtual boyfriend for Renjun for fun. But what happens when that virtual boyfriend shows up at their school the next day in all his perfectness, smiling even more brightly when he sees Renjun?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 5





	The Perfect Boy

On the busy streets of Seoul, cars are forced to stop as armored vehicles speed by, military tanks and soldiers trailing not too far behind. Pedestrians paused and stared at the concerning scene of heavy military presence in a hurry, wondering what the heck is going on and if danger lurks nearby. 

Inside one of the armored vehicles, General Kim Dongyoung gaze is stone cold as he adjusts his cap on top of his gelled-back, black hair. His back is a straight line, sitting stiffly despite the vehicle violently jostling because of the speed it’s going at. On the other hand, sitting right across from him, Dr. Lee Taeyong fails to stay still against the harsh movements of his surroundings, desperately holding onto the handles on the roof to keep him steady. The scientist’s clothes were rumpled and his fiery red hair stuck out in all directions, a great contrast to the general’s immaculate appearance. 

“Don’t you think–” Dr. Lee gasps, almost falling out of his seat when the vehicle makes a sudden turn “–that this is a  _ bit  _ too much, General?! We’re drawing too much attention to ourselves!”

General Kim merely glances at the disarrayed scientist before peering through the thin gap of the vehicle walls. “For the sake of national security, how we appear to the eyes of the public does not matter.” One of his eyebrows twitch, indicating how pissed he is despite his blank expression.

Dr. Lee rolls his eyes.  _ What an uptight piece of shi–  _ He holds onto the handles tighter when the vehicle makes what is hopefully its last drift.  _ Get me out of this wannabe Fast and Furious monster! _

“General Kim, we have them cornered,” Major Kim Jungwoo announces from the passenger seat of the vehicle, his soft voice surprisingly loud enough to hear among the chaotic noise outside. How this baby-faced, innocent-looking man became a major remains a mystery to Dr. Lee.

“Oh thank the heavens,” Dr. Lee groans as the vehicle stops, slumping forward to catch his breath.

General Kim moves the scientist’s head away from his body with a pointer finger, scowling at the older man’s unprofessionalism. “Let’s go.”

The two men stepped out of the vehicle as the other armored vehicles and military units block the entrance of a dead end of an alley, only large, stacked-up wooden crates living there. Headlights and flashlights all point at the crates, knowing very well that their target is hiding behind them. 

General Kim slowly approaches the crates with his hands folded behind his back, Dr. Lee tailing him with a hunched back. The General glares at the crates. “You cannot run away anymore!” he yells. “By order of the Minister of National Defense, you are under arrest for stealing a top secret military project that is a danger to the public!”

“And you are NOT going to that fashion show, young man!” Dr. Lee adds.

A head pops out from behind the crates, Cadence Lee raising his hands in surrender as he directs his pout towards Dr. Lee. “But Appa!” the teenager whines. “Daddy and I have worked so hard on that show for _months_!”

Several lines appear on Dr. Lee’s face in distress, and another body emerges from the crates, hands raised above their head. “Heyyyy Dr. Lee, how are you this fine evening?” Huang Renjun innocently asks with a strained smiled.

Which is the last thing a teenage boy should be saying with several guns and tanks pointing at him and his friend, and a cranky general giving them the death glare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Disney Original movie "How to Build a Better Boy"


End file.
